A motorist using a High Intensity Discharge (HID) lamp system is able to see about 100 meters to the front of the vehicle compared to about 58 meters with standard halogen lighting. For example, a 35-Watt XENON HID lamp produces up to three times the lumens at the light source when compared to a 55-Watt halogen bulb.
Even though a HID lamp provides superior illumination and consumes less energy than standard halogen lighting, there is a desire to reduce energy consumption even further.